Treasure
by Marbleclaw77
Summary: Some of the most beautiful, strange and lovely pairings are featured in this edition of Warriors pairings. I'm not taking requests right now, thank you.
1. BrightheartxCloudtailx: I Love You Most

_**Pairings of Warriors. I'm NOT currently taking requests. I have a whole big list of pairing that I could right 52 chapters with. I'll tell you for pairings, okay. The first couple is one of the oldest and the best Cloudtail and Brightheart. Enjoy, Marbleclaw**_

* * *

BrightheartxCloudtail: I Love You Most

* * *

Brightheart's POV

I always knew I loved you. I loved as an apprentice, and as a kit, catching a vole in the frosty sunshine. Your sweet blue eyes and soft white fur made my day, just a glimpse of you. I always tried to get your attention. No cat, not even your kittypet mother or Brindleface, could love you more then me.

I loved you, when the other apprentices despise you because you were a warrior first. I cheered your name loudest, did you hear me? I wanted to prove myself, to you, to become a warrior, to become your mate.

I went with Swiftpaw, not knowing the real danger I was in. My life was horrid after seeing my face. Cats gasped, said I was ugly. I wanted to cry, but my tears would burn my bloody scars. Would you still love me?

You came to me, after I was renamed Lostface, and taught me to hunt and fight with only one eye. Those nights of training were the best. We laughed together, trained hard and fell in love. You still loved me, and that was what I wanted most.

Then, when I told you I was pregnant, I thought you'd burst with pride. I was so happy, that I had the best mate in the whole world. We had one beautiful she-kit, Whitekit. We treated her with love like we did for each other, and she grew up to be a fine warrior, Whitewing.

Then came Daisy. You taught her the same way I did. Everytime you came out of the forest, you were always laughing with her. Did you abandon me for a kittypet who couldn't even fight? You loved a cat who's kits called me ugly.

Thank you, Cloudtail. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for being a wonderful father and grandfather. Thank you, for being my mate.

* * *

Cloudtail's POV

I always knew I loved you. Your bright sense of humor, your pretty eyes and beautiful, sleek fur. Your sweetness, your love. I wanted you. You understood me when I said I don't believe in StarClan. You said that wouldn't matter, and from that day on, I wanted you.

I was a warrior, because of StarClan, and the other apprentices hated me. I knew that, but your softness would still hold a special place for me, I hope. You ran away with Swiftpaw. I was worried, ever since Tigerclaw was exiled, he's been haunting the forest for more victims to kill.

You came back, serverely injured. I knew you felt strange. No other cat wanted to help a disabled, scarred-for-life cat, so I did. I remember the times we had. I wanted you more then ever. I nearly died of joy when you told me you were expecting my kits.

Our beautiful daughter Whitekit was the most precious thing to me. I loved her like I loved you, and she became a warrior and queen well respected, Whitewing. Dovekit and Ivykit were born. I loved my grandchildren, Ivypool and Dovewing.

I never knew you has special powers. I always knew one of you was special in a way only StarClan knew.

Thank you, Brightheart. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for being a wonderful mother and grandmother. Thank you, for being my mate.

* * *

Brightheart and Cloudtail's POV

You can love me more, because...

_I love you most._

* * *

_**I must say that was a touching story. I had tears coming out of my eyes a little when writing Brightheart's. I hope you enjoyed this. Next is Sandstorm and Firestar.**  
_


	2. SandstormxFirestar: In Comes My Love

_**This about Sandstorm and Firestar. It's a great pairing, I reckon. Enjoy it, Marbleclaw.**_

* * *

SandstormxFirestar: In Comes My Love

* * *

Sandstorm's POV

In comes Rusty. The nervous, shy little kittypet, with no intention of blood or fighting, like real warriors are meant to do. I liked Dustpaw, but I couldn't love him, not when I first met you. I liked your handsome ginger fur, and bright green eyes, that always glittered when you were happy.

In comes Firepaw. I'm always sorry of how mean I was to you. I was jealous of Spottedleaf, I could tell you loved her better. Dustpaw is my uncle, I couldn't love him. His brown tabby pelt doesn't give me the happiness or love I feel, not like the bright ginger one of yours.

In comes Fireheart. You and Greyp... stripe became warriors before us, even though we were older. You left us to save WindClan. I was insanely worried, because I loved you. Dustpaw just didn't understand. I didn't love him like I did love you.

In comes Sandstorm. I was a warrior with Dustpelt. He asked me to be his mate, straight after our vigil. I refused, and walked away. Fireheart saved me, from the gorge. Together, looking together in our green eyes, was our love, hope and future.

In comes Firestar. You were the leader, I couldn't be more proud. After the battle with BloodClan and rebuilding SkyClan, I was pregnant with your kits. Leafkit and Squirrelkit were my little joys of the world.

So remember, I love you, Firestar. Until all the StarClan warriors fade away in the sky.

* * *

Firestar's POV

In comes Sandpaw. The fiesty, firey pale ginger she-cat. My love for Spottedleaf was short, but when she died, I needed someone to comfort me. I found you. Remember when I saved you from the gorge? I know that spark of love in your eyes, I sware I had it too.

In cames Sandstorm. We were much closer now. I loved you so much, it killed me to keep it in. I loved every movement you made, every flash of pale ginger fur made my day. You were always there, I loved you.

In comes Firestar. When I was leader, you became my mate. I was so happy when you had two beautiful daughters, Leafkit and Squirrelkit. I wanted to burst with happiness.

So remember, I love you, Sandstorm. Until all the StarClan warriors fade away in the sky.

* * *

Sandstorm and Firestar's POV

In comes our lives. Clashed together with love. But most of all...

_In comes my love._

* * *

_**Lovely, I know. It wasn't as sad as the last chapter, but I know that it was still nice. Next up is an old favourite of many, Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw. Happy Reading, Marbleclaw.  
**_


	3. SquirrelflightxBramblestar: Apolgise

_**The famous love story of Squirrelflight and Bramblestar. Lies, love and anger bring together a tale of enchantment. Enjoy, Marbleclaw.**_

* * *

BramblestarxSquirrelflight: Apololgise

* * *

Squirrelflight's POV

I'm sorry, Brambleclaw, the warrior. When I first met you, I knew you were the son of my father's worst enemy, Tigerstar. you were Brambleclaw. It was love at first sight, I presume. When you were chosen to find a new home for the Clans, being the jumpy, hyper apprentice I was, of course I joined. I disguised my love with being snappy at you. It broke my heart , but we eventually found a beautiful lake, with the stars reflected on its smooth surface.

I'm sorry, Brambleclaw the deputy. My sister's kits were mine, as you thought. You were so happy, it broke my heart. When Ashfur was murdered and Hollyleaf reaveled the secret, my life turned upside down. You hated me, every movement I made needed revenge. I wanted you to say something happy, that you loved me, good luck on hunting patrols, have fun at the Gathering. But it was always 'Squirrelflight, do this and that'. I worked hard so you could love me again.

Thank you, Bramblestar, the leader. I was surprised that you made me deputy. Thank you, for making up with me. I wanted to be your mate, desperately. I couldn't search for the right words, all I said was the words that could be out. In your den, I apologised. Thank you, Bramblestar.

* * *

Bramblestar's POV

I'm sorry, Squirrelpaw, the apprentice. You were the firey, jumpy apprentice who loved pulling pranks and having fun. I was harsh on you, I must say. But I loved your green eyes, and inger fur. Even your little white paw. The journey we took brought us closer. It was the best days of our lives.

I'm sorry, Squirrelflight, the warrior. My kits, well, Leafpool's kits, were the joys of my life. I loved them like a real father would. I made sure the best cats got them as mentors, yes, even Ashfur. When Hollyleaf told the Clans at the Gathering, my ears nearly went deaf. I stared at you. Your head was bowing down. You were regretting what you had done. I was angry, never talking to you. I gave you some hard jobs, you did them. I hated seeing your pain, but that was what I was feeling.

Thank you, Squirrelflight, the deputy. I had to apologise someday. I needed a deputy. I discussed it with StarClan. Firestar simply agreed with others to bring fire and tiger back together. I loved your reaction. I love you, Squirrelflight.

* * *

Squirrelflight and Bramblestar's POV

So thank you, and anyway

It's never to late to _Apologise_


	4. FeathertailxCrowfeather: Crushed

_**Feathertail and Crowpaw. I love this one, almost like I love Brightheart and Cloudtail. Happy Reading, Marbleclaw.**_

* * *

_****_FeathertailxCrowfeather: Crushed

* * *

Feathertail's POV

The whisper of the wind. Chosen by the spirits of StarClan. I never imagined it, since I'm half ThunderClan. I thanked StarClan that Stormfur is coming. We're tight together, having each other to support when there's hard times ahead.

I thought we'd only find a new home, but I found something new. Love. The snarky, unlikeable little WindClan apprentice, Crowpaw. I loved him dearly. Why was everyone so mean to him? He wants to fit in, since he's the only apprentice, oh right, there's Squirrelpaw, but that's beside the point.

We stuck together, refusing to part with him. The Clans were well going to not split apart, so we could be mates, right. Wrong. The Tribe's destiny changed that. Every cold night spent together was my last, I could feel it.

Why else would my mother always visit me, every nap or sleep I had, she was there. Why, oh why, couldn't StarClan give me a chance with Crowpaw. I had to save him. He had to be stronger then this. I know I love him, but I want him to be happy.

I died happily, surrounded by my new Tribe friends, brother and friends. Crowpaw, please don't kill yourself. '_Don't make me save you again.'_ You know I meant it, right. You always think because of Leafpool, I hate you.

Well, I'm not cross in the slightest. I'm so happy for you and Leafpool. She had the relationship with you that I couldn't have. She made you happy again, can you see? Hollykit, Jaykit and Lionkit were always protected from me.

And it's alright. I guided Hollyleaf out of the way of the crushing rocks. Fallen Leaves took care of the rest. So tell me, Crowfeather. When I was crushed by the cave rock, were you sad, or willing to have a new life?

* * *

Crowfeather's POV

Feathertail. Not even the most beautiful words can't begin to describe. No one appreciated me, and I was the smartest, most handsome one out of all of them. Feathertail was so sweet. I loved her dearly, and I knew she felt the same.

In the struggling days with the Tribe and Stoneteller, you always had a bright side, never sad. I wanted that beautiful smile, those shining blue eyes and that pretty grey fur for me. I had that chance taken from me, when Sharptooth killed you.

I was devestated. We found our new territory. Don't you love. Did you see me choose my warrior name in honour of you, Feathertail. Are you proud? I hope you're okay with me and Leafpool. We loved each other so dearly. She took over my heart.

Her amber eyes, brown tabby fur. She reminded me of you, with her sweet nature and caringness. I couldn't care about Nightcloud or Breezepelt in the least. so Feathertail, do you still love me, or am I not your Prince Charming anymore?

* * *

Feathertail and Crowfeather's POV

Our love, future and dreams ended when one was

_Crushed._

* * *

___**Did you like it. Feathertail and Crowfeather were so perfect for each other. Next is Cinderpelt and Firestar.**_


	5. CinderpeltxFirestar: Noticed

_**Hello. You must love this story is you are up to here. I'm rapidly updating so no one will be bored. Here is Cinderpelt and Firestar.**_

* * *

_****_CinderpeltxFirestar: Noticed

* * *

Cinderpelt's POV

Firestar, can you see me? I've been looking at you all day. I really like you, you have to say I'm really shy. I'm your apprentice, Cinderpaw. Hunting, together. Fantastic. Youch, spoke too soon. Crippled, Yellowfang, help.

Broken, can you fix it? You can't. Your apprentice. But, I-I-I...

Never mind Yellowfang. Firestar I'm crippled. You can't love a cripple, can you? Sandstorm is perfect for you, that's why I suggested her to you. Really, it's because Sandstorm knows. Sandstorm said it's safe with her, and then _she _became your lover.

It went further. She had your kits, Leafkit and Squirrelkit. Leafkit became my apprentice. I'll teach her everything, I promise. She'll be the best medicine cat in the Clans. Leafpool, nettle and poppy seeds don't go in the mixture, it's marigold and burdock root.

So, Firestar, what do you say?

* * *

Firestar's POV

Thanks Yellowfang. That scar hurt, but it made it better. Medicine cats are unbelieveable. Hey, look, there's Cinderpaw. She's been following me everywhere today, being extremely helpful. Might want to go hunting.

Cinderpaw, want to go hunting. Of course she does. that was very enthusiastic. Come on, you beautiful lump of grey fur. What, beautiful! well, I suppose that's true. Her eyes are so sparkly, like Silverpelt itself.

Cinderpaw, your leg. It's broken. I'm so sorry, I should've saved you. Curse Tigerclaw, where ever he is. Medicine cat apprentice. But, Cinderpaw. I-I-I, never got to say I love you. Now, you can't have a mate.

Cinderpelt, dead. But she's so young, full of sprite. Cinderpelt, please, be here with me. I never got to whisper those words, I love you.

* * *

Cinderpelt and Firestar's POV

So young, did she die. So young, wonder why. Why aren't I...

_noticed._

* * *

___**Enjoy it. Next is Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw. They're a cute couple, but I hate the kits. *Cough, Tigerheart and Dawnpelt, Cough*. Flametail is the best out of the three kits. See you in the next chapter, Marbleclaw.  
**_


	6. TawnypeltxRowanclaw: When I Fade Away

_**Here's Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw. There's actually not many stories of Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt. They're really cute together, you reckon ;D. Enjoy, Marbleclaw.**_

* * *

_****_TawnypeltxRowanclaw: When I Fade Away

* * *

Tawnypelt's POV

Goodbye, ThunderClan. Hello, ShadowClan. Cats who can't accept me for who I am, or who my father was, we can get rid of 'em. Sorry Bramblepaw, you'll have to stay. Wow, ShadowClan is huge. Bigger then, well, actually now I've had a good look, there's not much here.

I suppose I must get used to eating frogs. My mentor is Oakfur. He's extremely strict, but he teaches me a lot of new things. It's great.

Hey, there's Rowanclaw. He's extremely kind to me. I wonder..., never mind. He wouldn't anyway, would he? I kind've got a crush on him. He's such a great warrior, yeah.

Awsome, I'm a warrior now, Tawnypelt. How exciting! Brambleclaw is a warrior too. Blackstar announced me as a new warrior, I'm so proud. I saw Rowanclaw staring at me. Maybe he might like me back.

Finally, after a long, long time, he told me he loved me. Not getting into details though. Hope we start a family soon.

Yes. Kits. I had them last night. Tigerkit, Dawnkit and Flamekit. They're so cute, I love them so much. Tigerkit, quit meowling, you'll wake up the elders, they'll be grouchy at you.

I got Starlingpaw as an apprentice. She's a fast learner, I must say.

Rowanclaw and I, well, we just aren't talking to each other much. We exchange glances and occasionally share prey with each other but nothing else. Dawnpelt, Tigerheart and Flametail are fantastic, medicine cat apprentice and warriors.

I love you, Rowanclaw.

* * *

Rowanclaw's POV

Come on. There's a new apprentice in ShadowClan. Hey look, it's that Tawnypaw from ThunderClan. Who's her mentor, oh, Oakfur. Alright. Oh, she's so pretty. The lovely tortoiseshell has captured my heart, not like any she-cat has before.

Yes, I said it. I said that I loved Tawnypelt. Oh, hi Ivytail. Whatcha doing? Looking at me, okay then. Anyway, we're mates now, so hopefully we have kits, soon.

The spirits of StarClan has blessed us with three beautiful little kits. Tigerkit, Dawnkit and Flamekit. They're so cute, and weak. Tawnypelt loves them, so I'll make sure they get the best mentors.

I'm deputy now. Russetfur was murdered by Lionblaze. ThunderClan fox-dungs. Never mess with ShadowClan. She nearly took their leader's life. How cool.

Remember Tawnypelt, you have that special place in my heart.

* * *

Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw's POV

I'll always love you even..

_when I fade away/_

* * *

_**Did you like it? Thanks. Next is Ravenpaw and Sandstorm. It's a little random, but I love the idea of it. Enjoy reading, Marbleclaw.**  
_


	7. SandstormxRavenpaw: Too Late

_**Alright, 7th chapter. This is the most chaptered story I've got. I'm trying to get 100 pairings. I've got a list as mentioned on the first page, and I can reach about 50. I need your help to name the chapter titles for the story. Thanks, Marbleclaw.**_

* * *

_****_SandstormxRavenpaw: Too Late

* * *

Sandstorm's POV

Hey, you lazy boned good-for-nothing apprentice. Get your butt up to training, now. Tigerclaw. He's always been strict. He's nasty, there's something, how do I put this?, _untrustworthy _about him. Oh, it's Whitestorm. Hello.

We're training with Ravenpaw, yes, umm, fine. Wow, strange. I love his sleek black pelt, with bright amber eyes. They always sparkle like gems. Okay, I'm coming. What did you say? I don't want to hurt you. This is a fighting session, do you have bees in your brain.

There, I sure beat him up. See ya, Whitestorm, Tigerclaw. Okay, Ravenpaw, I'll clean off your dusty fur. Dustpaw! I'm suppose to meet him at Owl Tree. Never mind, he can wait. Ravenpaw, stop wriggling, you're like a frightened kit.

What, you simply are one. Oh, look, Firepaw and Greypaw. Hey, kittypet, whatcha doing? You want Ravenpaw. Well, I suppose. See you later, Ravenpaw.

Dead, Ravenpaw. He can't be. He was alive a sun movement (hour) ago. Killed by a rouge. Silly rouge, loners, kittypets. At least I spent his last few moments brushing his fur, alone. Goodbye, Ravenpaw, may StarClan grant you safe passage into Silverpelt.

* * *

Ravenpaw's POV

Tigerclaw, what are you doing? Ouch, are you trying to kill me? Mouse-brained fool. Training, with Sandpaw and Whitestorm. I'd love to. Well, I do love Sandpaw, a lot. That pale ginger fur, beautiful, sparkling green eyes, what more could you want.

Hey, Sandpaw. I don't want to hurt you, see, you're a she-cat and...

Ouch, Sandpaw. I was being kind, and you bash me up. You want to lick my fur. Alright then. That feels so nice, thanks Sandpaw. Hey, it's Firepaw and Greypaw, hi.

Come with you. Alright, see you Sandpaw. Tigerclaw, wants to kill me. Alright, I'll go to Barley's barn. Stay there. But I wanted to be a warrior.

I do suppose my life is more important. Okay, I'm coming.

* * *

Sandstorm and Ravenpaw's POV

It was too late, I couldn't tell you. I was just

_too late_

* * *

_**So, like it. Next is Hollyleaf and Breezepelt. I need names for my chapters, and please review.**  
_


End file.
